Au revoir
by Robsessed-Amelie
Summary: Bella vient d'avoir treize ans. Elle est très proche de ses parents et elle est une jeune fille très souriante, mais sa vie va basculer dans la tristesse, plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant.
1. Prologue

"Il ne faut que quelques secondes pour dire allo et une éternité pour dire adieu"

* * *

_Prologue _

Je m'étais déjà demandée ce que serait ma vie plus tard, j'avais plusieurs scénarios en tête : moi, en robe blanche remontant l'allée au bras de mon père, apercevant mon futur mari devant l'autel, ou encore moi préparant un repas pour la famille réunie en se souvenant des bons moments passés ensemble.

Mais je regrette aussi certains moments, anodins pour d'autres, mais précieux pour moi : mon père menaçant mon petit-ami de ne pas me faire du mal, ou encore la fameuse discussion tabou sur le sexe que tous les adolescents ont avec leurs parents.

Tous ces moments, je ne les aurais _jamais_.


	2. Chapitre 1: Passé, présent, futur

**Coucou tout le monde ! Je m'excuse de cette attente, je n'ai malheureusement pas eu une seule minute pour écrire. J'ai été agréablement surprise de toutes vos reviews, cela m'a beaucoup encouragée à continuer, voilà comme promis le premier chapitre. Je vous retrouve en bas, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

_«Hier raconte une histoire. Demain demeure un mystère. Aujourd'hui est un cadeau. C'est pourquoi on l'appelle le présent.»_

* * *

_Passé, présent, futur_

Le silence.

C'est tout ce que j'entends, le silence.

Je sombre petit à petit dans l'obscurité, je pars, je disparais, je_ meurs_.

_Elle_ a gagnée. _Elle _me tue chaque jour, je ne peux plus continuer, je ne peux plus.

Je ne vis plus, je survis.

Mais je ne veux plus survivre.

Alors je m'en vais. Je viens te voir. « Ensemble pour toujours », tu te rappelles ?

**Pour toujours.**

_Flashback : Deux mois plus tôt_

-MAMAN OU EST-CE-QUE TU AS MIS MON SAC, JE SUIS EN RETARD ! m'écriais-je

-IL EST DEVANT LA PORTE ! répondit Renée, ma mère

Je pris mon sac, embrassa ma mère et alla attendre mon bus, comme tous les matins.

Je ne me suis pas présentée, je m'appelle Bella Swan, j'ai treize ans, je suis en cinquième au collège de Forks, j'habite avec mes parents, Charlie et Renée, et avec mon grand frère Emmett.

Je suis une adolescente tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal : petite, menue, cheveux bruns, yeux marrons. La banalité dans toute sa splendeur.

Enfin, revenons-en à la situation actuelle.

J'aperçois ma meilleure amie, Angela venir vers moi en courant. Angie est une petite brunette aux yeux verts à lunettes, timide, comme moi-même.

-Angie ! M'écriais-je

-Bella ! Cria-t-elle

On s'étreignit, elle me sourit et le bus arriva.

_Ellipse trajet jusqu'au collège _

On descendit du bus, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Je refoulai cette peur qui monta en moi et me rendis à mon premier cours.

Je m'installai à ma paillasse que je partageais avec Jessica Stanley, une fille superficielle, agaçante et désolée de le dire, définitivement sans cerveau.

-Alors Swan, toujours pas de copain ? C'est normal, vu ta tronche.

Je l'ignorais et attendis l'arrivée du professeur.

Monsieur Tanner entra dans la classe, tous les bruits, que ce soit des bavardages, des chuchotements ou même certaines respirations, cessèrent.

Monsieur Tanner était mon professeur de biologie, la plupart du temps il était aimable et patient, mais tout le monde savait que si on l'énervait, il sortirait les griffes.

J'ai passé la plupart du cours à prendre des notes et être dans mes pensées.

La sonnerie arriva bien vite, je sortis et allai rejoindre Angie qui m'attendait près du portail de sortie.

-Alors comment ça c'est passé en bio ? Me demanda t-elle

-Aussi bien que peut se passer un cours avec Monsieur Tanner . Lui dis-je lasse

La journée se passa relativement bien, malgré les remarques de Jessica et sa « bande ».

A la sortie du collège, j'attendis, comme tous les soirs mon père.

Mon père était Charlie Swan, le shériff de Forks, il aimait dire qu'il devait toujours être sur ses gardes au cas où un malfaiteur se montrerais, ce qui ne risquera pas d'arriver de sitôt puisque Forks est une ville extrêmement calme.

\- BELLA !

Je sursautais et remarquais que mon père était devant moi.

-Désolé papa, j'étais dans mes pensées. Lui dis-je

-Ce n'est pas grave gamine. Me dit-il

Je montais dans le véhicule de police et l'on se dirigea vers la maison.

* * *

**Et voilà le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous à plu, je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes [parce que et bien oui je suis une ado] .**

**Je pense que je posterais la suite bientôt (dans une semaine environ) mais d'ici là, bisous à tous !**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Repères

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je tiens à vous remercier tous pour vos reviews (encore une fois), vous êtes vraiment super ! Enfin tout ça pour vous dire que je m'excuse de n'avoir pas été très présente, mais pour l'instant je suis dans les révisions du brevet et je pense que je posterais au moins deux chapitres par mois, mais ne vous inquiéter pas cet été je serais très présente et je posterais toutes les semaines :)**

* * *

«Le futur peut être inconnu et effrayant, mais tu ne peux pas continuellement te retourner vers le passé parce qu'il t'est plus familier»

* * *

_Chapitre précédent _

_-Désolé papa, j'étais dans mes pensées. Lui dis-je_

_-Ce n'est pas grave gamine. Me dit-il_

_Je montais dans le véhicule de police et l'on se dirigea vers la maison._

* * *

_Repères_

-Les cours se sont bien passés ?

-Oui papa, tu sais, comme d'habitude.

J'allais rajouter quelque chose quand je le vis grimacer.

-Ça va papa ? Lui demandais-je

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Bella, juste une petite douleur à la poitrine. Me dit-il

Il me regarda, me sourit et me dit :

-Ton père se fait vieux tu sait ?

-N'importe quoi, tu es très bien papa. Lui dit-je

-Et puis, si tu en venais à être un vieillard, je te le dirais. Rajoutais-je en lui souriant de toutes mes dents

Il rigola et arrêta la voiture, je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas vu le trajet passer. Je sortis de la voiture à l'inverse de mon père qui devait retourner travailler.

-A tout à l'heure, vieillard ! Lui dis-je

-A ce soir, gamine ! Me répondit-il en rigolant

Je regardais sa voiture qui s'en allait au loin et rentrais dans ma petite maison calme. Ah ! Enfin ! Du silence ! Ça c'est ce que je croyais, mais je déchantais vite en sentant mon frère me plaquer sur le sol.

-EMMETT ! TU M'ÉCRASES !

-Oh voyons Bella, je n'ai donc pas le droit de montrer mon affection à ma petite sœur que je n'ai pas vue de toute la journée ? Me dit-il avec un sourcil haussé

-Non, tu n'as pas le droit si cela implique, moi, écraser parterre. Lui dis-je

Il se releva, me laissant me lever à mon tour et me prit sur son épaule.

-EMMETT ! ARRÊTES ! POSE MOI !

-Non. Répondit-il le plus simplement possible avec un de ses sourires d'enquiquineur

On pouvait même dire que ce lourdaud en avait plusieurs de ses sourires « ultra bright » comme il voulait les appelés. Vous l'aurait compris ce _charmant _jeune homme est mon frère, Emmett Swan.

Emmett à quatre ans de plus que moi et il va au lycée de Forks avec sa petite amie Rosalie Hale, il est tout le contraire de moi, il a les cheveux noir de jais, les miens sont marrons clairs, ses yeux sont bleus lagon, les miens sont d'un marron banal et le détail le plus important, il fait un mètre quatre-vingts, autant dire que je ne le dépasserais jamais de mes un mètre quarante. Au contraire, côté caractère, nous avons le même, même si il est parfois plus brutal que moi, soyons clair jamais je n'arriverais à le plaquer au sol, pourtant, je ne le changerais pour rien au monde.

-Allo ? La terre à Bella, içi ton frère qui te parle.

-Hein ? Dis-je

-Tu étais avec les anges c'est ça ? A moins que tu ne penses à un garçon ? Dit moi qui c'est et je vais aller lui donner une petite leçon ! Me dit-il avec les sourcils froncés

Il était trop adorable avec ce visage. Je ne lui avouerai jamais, mais j'adorais son côté protecteur, je sais que si je suis dans une situation difficile il sera toujours là pour moi.

-Non, je pensais à quel point tu étais génial. Lui dis-je

Il me regarda, sourit d'une manière attendrie, sourire qui se transforma vite en un de _ses_ sourires et bomba le torse.

-Normal, tu t'attendais à quoi de la part du meilleur frère au monde ?

On éclata de rire tous les deux, et je perçus le bruit de la porte. Ma mère était appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte du salon et nous regardait en souriant, émue. J'allais donc vers elle et la serais dans mes bras.

-Bonjour maman ! Lui dis-je

-Bonjour mes enfants préférés ! Dit-elle

-Maman on est les seuls enfants que tu as, enfin j'espère. Dit Emmett en finissant sa phrase en murmurant

-Ne te fait pas de soucis Emmett, vous êtes mes deux enfants, les seuls et uniques. Rigola-t-elle

Je trouvais que ma mère était la plus belle femme au monde, comme tout enfant je pense, mais pour moi c'était plus, elle était mon modèle. Belle, naturelle, souriante. Avec ses magnifiques yeux verts et ses cheveux marrons foncés, elle était Renée Swan.

* * *

**Merci pour votre lecture ! Je pense que je posterais le prochain chapitre fin mai, d'ici là, je vous fais à tous des bisous !**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Année passée

**Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis sincèrement désolée de l'ÉNORME retard que j'ai, puisque je vous avais dit que je posterais ce chapitre fin mai et qu'on est début juillet seulement j'ai eu les épreuves du brevet le 26 et le 27 juin et j'ai dû réviser, du coup je n'ai pas pu me concentrer sur ce nouveau chapitre. Mais maintenant, c'est les vacances, alors je posterais toutes les fins de semaine je pense, je vous préviendrais si ce n'est pas le cas, enfin assez bavardé ! Voilà le troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

_«Tout le monde a un ami à chaque étape de leur vie, mais seulement quelques personnes ont le même ami à toutes les étapes de leur vie»_

* * *

_Année passée_

_BIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIP._

Je déteste ce réveil.

J'ouvre doucement les yeux et fixe mon plafond blanc pendant 2 minutes, je fais ça tous les matins, le temps d'émerger. Je sors de mon lit, prends une douche froide, pour bien me réveiller et m'habille d'un slim blanc et d'un top bleu, j'enfile mes converses noires et je descends. En arrivant dans la cuisine, je dis bonjour à mon frère et me prépare mon petit déjeuner composé d'un verre de jus d'orange, d'un bol de lait et d'une barre de céréales. Je sais, je vais avoir faim, et ce toute la matinée, comme d'habitude.

Emmett se lève et met son bol dans l'évier.

-Bon moi je file crevette ! Travaille bien, même si c'est le dernier jour ! Dit-il

Il me fait un bisou sur le front et sort de la maison en courant.

Le dernier jour ?!

AH OUI !

C'est vrai, aujourd'hui c'est le dernier jour de cours avant les vacances d'été, le dernier jour de mon année de cinquième, mais aussi le dernier jour que je vois Angie avant la prochaine rentrée. Je sais ce que vous vous dîtes, mais non je ne vais pas la voir de l'été, le plus juste serait de dire que je ne peux pas la voir, et ce tout simplement car elle fait partie des gens qui partent en vacances, ce qui n'est pas mon cas, ce qui n'est jamais mon cas d'ailleurs cela est dû au fait que mes parents ne peuvent pas s'absenter, mon père à cause de ses «brigands» imaginaires et ma mère à cause des personnes qu'elle doit assister dans les maisons de retraite. (_note de l'auteur:Renée est auxiliaire de vie)_

En clair, ces vacances vont être magnifiques.

Je finis ma barre de céréales, prends mon sac de cours qui ne contient que des feuilles volantes et ma trousse et sort dans la rue.

_Ellipse trajet jusqu'au collège_

Je descends du bus et trébuche sur les fesses, juste là, devant tout le monde, quelle chance non ?

J'aperçois Angela qui se précipite vers moi.

-Bella ! Ça va ? Tu ne t'ai pas fais mal ? Me dit-elle en m'aidant à me relever

-Ça va Angie, tu sais moi et ma poisse légendaire. Dis-je en rigolant

Elle me regarde et rigole avec moi. C'est ce que j'aime chez Angela elle est toujours à rigoler et sourire, comme moi.

La sonnerie retentit et l'on se précipite pour notre premier cours, histoire.

On entre dans la salle et nous nous asseyons au premier rang, Madame Maurice est déjà là, assise à son bureau et nous regarde avec un sourire. Elle est ma prof préférée parce que malgré le fait que je **déteste** l'histoire, je m'intéresse beaucoup à ses cours.

-Aujourd'hui, puisque c'est le dernier cours que nous ayons ensemble nous allons regarder un film. Dit-elle

Un grand bruit s'élève, évidemment on est tous heureux de ne rien faire de l'heure.

-Du calme ! Nous allons regarder un film sur la création de la planète terre et je compte sur vous tous pour être calme. Poursuivit-elle

Un film sur la création de la terre, bof, mais ce n'est pas aussi pire que le film que nous avais mis Monsieur Tanner sur la naissance, je crois que certains sont encore traumatisés. Enfin bref c'est parti pour une heure de film.

_Ellipse de la journée_

Je pose ma tête sur mon oreiller. Ce soir je suis un peu triste que cette année s'achève et puis je repense à tous les moments passés avec Angela, elle va me manquer : et puis je pense à l'année qui va suivre et je me dis qu'après tout, j'en aurais encore des moments comme ça. Sur cette pensée, je m'endors, le sourire aux lèvres.

_**Je ne savais pas à quel point je me trompais.**_

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je vous retrouve le week-end prochain ! Bisous !**


End file.
